


That's My Hobbit!

by foxfire60441



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra July isn't treating Rachel right in class. Santana steps in to defend her. Sexy times ensue. 1/3 GKM fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Santana made her way into the NYADA studio, carefully observing the dancers around her. None were quite as talented as her ex-girlfriend Brirtany. The infamous Cassandra July twirled in place and then swept her arms out, finishing her dance. The Latina smirked to herself and mock-clapped as she strode forward. "Brava, bottle blonde!"

Cassandra squinted at her and frowned. "And who might you be, Mexican Barbie?"

The Latina set her jaw as she answered. "That's neither here nor there. I'll spare you the Lima Heights beat down if you can be human for once. Give my girl Rachel some grief."

The blonde returned her steely gaze. "Again, who are you?"

Santana met her eyes. "From what I've been hearing about how you treat my roomie, I'm your worst nightmare."

Cassandra laughed freely. "You must be Santana, the roommate. Well, barrio trash, I have to admit you have balls."

Santana stepped closer to her, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You've been fucking with my hobbit and insulting her, and I don't like it."

Cassandra met her gaze and moved so that she was nose to nose with the Latina. "Who, Schwimmer?"

"Don't call her that, you Kate Hudson wannabe!" Santana ground out.

"Aww, Mexican Barbie has a crush on the Jewish princess?" Cassandra drawled. "How sweet!" she teasingly poked at the Latina's toned bicep. 

Santana scowled and pushed at the other woman's shoulder. "I don't like Berry, bitch. I just don't appreciate you treating her like shit. That's my job, FYI. And she's my family. Leave her alone, or you'll be sorry! She's my god damn hobbit!"

The blonde leaned close, pressing her body against the brunette's form. "You're kinda hot, defending her supposed honor and all. Tell me, is your bark as good as your bite?" Pink lips darted out to catch a caramel earlobe.

Santana broke our of her daze as the dance instructor suckled her ear. "Seriously? You're coming onto me after all this? You insulted us both and slept with her boyfriend!"

"Collateral damage," Cassandra murmured, placing kisses along the brunette's exposed neck. "Brody wasn't good for her; she had to see that one way or another." A clever tongue swiped across the muscles of Santana's lean neck. 

"I'm not stupid, you can't fool me," the brunette stated, unconsciously leaning into the dancer. "And I'm the one who actually showed her Brody was a douche when I snooped in her things and then set him up."

"So the gremlin sent her chihuahua to take me down a peg? Yip, yip, honey. Is she really worth it?" Cassandra lightly nipped at Santana's pulse point. "Although I must admit, this white knight savior thing you're rocking is getting me wet."

Santana snapped out of her stupor and pulled away. "Fuck you, lady, I wouldn't betray her for your skanky ass!"

Cassandra shook her head and wound a hand in the Latina's thick hair. "Tell yourself that, brown Barbie. You know you want me." She pressed her exposed, ridiculously hot abs into Santana, making sure to push their breasts together.

Santana gritted her teeth in defiance as the blonde grinded against her. Fuck, great abs on a woman was her weakness, see Brittany for proof..."I'd rather have a root canal then mess with your worn out pussy," she managed.

"Please," the dance instructor scoffed, wrapping her hand around Santana's neck and digging her nails into the flesh there. "You're wet and throbbing for me, I can tell. I bet your pussy is super tight. Just waiting for my fingers to stretch it out."

The brunette allowed her adversary to hump her thigh for a moment. "Dios mios!" she cried, struggling for composure.

Cassandra smirked to herself. "That's what I thought, baby." She toyed with the waist of the brunette's jeans, peeking down them. "You wear boxers; how cute, Sanny. Does Schwimmer know this? Does she know how butch you are? Does she know you want to fuck her?"

A loud slap emanated in the dance studio. Santana's hand tingled as she stared down her best friend's dance instructor. Cassandra rubbed her reddening cheek. "Damn, Lopez. You're more passionate then I thought. I like it." Having said that, she violently forced the brunette's shoulders down and laid atop her. 

"Again, leave Rachel - my hobbit - alone." the Latina vowed.

"Why would I mess with her when I can just fuck you, her best friend? And what a smoking pair we would be, Lopez," the blonde announced smugly, ripping her own shirt from her torso and tossing it carelessly across the room. "I'm sexy and you know it. Take me, you bitch!"

Santana suddenly turned the tables on her, flipping them over and sliding her left hand into her drenched panties. "Oh, fake blondie, you're so ready for me. You're so fucking wet for me. You can't wait for my fingers, can you?"

Cassandra unleashed a guttural moan as the Latina's fingers teased her entrance. "Fuck me, Lezpez. You stupid dyke, I'm ready for you. Rupaul would never let you finger her like this," the blonde taunted. 

Filled with anger after the insults to both Rachel and herself, the Latina slammed two fingers into the woman beneath her roughly. "Screw you, bitch," she growled, drilling her digits further and curling them. 

The dancer gasped in surprise, lifting her pelvis to meet the brunette's thrusts. Santana's thumb parted the top of her labia, finding the nub at the split and rubbing slow circles around it. "Mmmf, Lopez," the instructor murmured lustily whilst flexing her thighs. 

"Oh, oh, San!" Cassandra called out involuntarily, hips reaching to greet the caramel skinned woman's hand as she reached her climax violently. 

As the blonde came down from her orgasm, Santana pulled her fingers out. "I wanna taste you," she murmured, sucking the juices from her digits. She then ducked her head back down and licked across the other woman's delicious abs. 

Cassandra eagerly discarded her yoga pants and panties after regaining her senses. "Eat me, Chiquita Banana!"

"That's incredibly racist," Santana stated dryly as she eyed the glistening pink pussy before her. 

"Shut up," Cassandra growled, tangling the fingers of her right hand into the dark locks at the back of the Latina's head, forcing her face between the blonde's legs. 

Santana lapped eagerly at the wet pussy presented to her, pressing her tongue into the entrance before working up to her hard clit, swirling her tongue around it. "Cum for me, you stupid bitch."

Cassandra's body shuddered hard as she came once again. Santana detached herself from the dancer and looked her in the eye. "Bet you'll never disrespect my hobbit again," she drawled, licking the remnants of their coupling from her upper lip. 

"Depends. As good as that was, Berry has her final eval with me in three days. She better be ready," the blonde warned, still shaky from her orgasm. 

Santana eyed her steadily. "Oh, we'll be more than ready, bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

"Calm your tits, I'm coming!" Santana shouted, hurrying towards the loft door that some inconsiderate asshole was pounding on relentlessly. "Jesus, I'm coming," she reiterated, throwing the sliding door open without hesitation, expecting to find either Fabray or the annoying chick who lived next door that constantly seemed to cook funky-smelling foods. Seriously, the stench would curl wallpaper if they had any. With the mood she was in right now, both would be equally annoying.

The sight before her surprised her, and Santana nearly fumbled her hold on the door. "You're coming?" Cassandra July basically purred, predatory eyes sweeping up and down the Latina's body, taking in the baggy sweats hanging low on her hips paired with a threadbare white wife beater. "Not yet, you're not," the dancer continued, licking her lips slowly. 

"Uh," Santana stuttered, at an unusual lost for words as she gaped at the other woman.

Pushing past her, Cassandra slinked into the loft with an air of importance. "Not inviting in your guest? Rude," she smirked, tossing her blonde hair. "Could at least say hello, Carmelita Tropicana."

The insult brought Santana back to herself. "How the fuck did you know where I live?"

Cassandra carelessly tossed her thin jacket onto the back of the couch, exposing her sculpted abs and light blue sports bra. "Wasn't hard. Knew you and Schwimmer were roomies, and her address was in her registration information when she joined my class." The blonde casually draped herself across said couch, kicking her tennis shoes off and crossing her yoga pants-clad legs.

"Um, stalker much?" Santana intoned, raising one perfectly-shaped dark brow and crossing her arms across her bra-less chest.

The blonde hummed and caught the Latina's gaze. "The sex wasn't...bad. Better than mediocre, even. And when I find something that works, I don't walk away from it."

Scoffing, the brunette closed the loft door and strode over to the couch. "Please, bitch, I'm the best you've ever had and you know it."

"Cocky, I like it," Cassandra conceded, momentarily eyeing the v below the darker girl's abs exposed by the low-slung sweatpants. "Where's the gremlin? Surely she has no social life."

"My best friend Rachel," Santana emphasized the name through gritted teeth, "is on a date, not that it's any of your business."

The dancer fluttered her eyelashes in mock sympathy. "Awww, poor Sanny, your pint-sized girlfriend stepping out on you?"

"Not my girlfriend," the Latina ground out, watching suspiciously as the other woman sat up on the couch. 

Cassandra eyed her knowingly. "But you want her to be. You've got the hots for that big-nosed tranny. You want to taste those berries. I bet you wish you could eat her out, suck her clit, maybe even fuck that tiny little cunt." She licked her lips and narrowed her eyes. "I'm confused because you're smoking hot and could do so much better. You seem to be scraping the bottom of the barrel with your interest in that talentless hobbit. You must be desperate, unless you just enjoy fawning over someone who couldn't give a shit about you. Berry mentioned your history with your ex-girlfriend, so that could very well be true." 

Santana tensed at the mention of Brittany, ready to strike if necessary. "Despite your obvious tendency to play whipped door-mat," the blonde continued, "I think this time it's about your nasally roomie. She's out whoring herself out to some guy, while you sit alone at home, probably considering your vibrator. Berry's most likely got some Neanderthal about to shove his hard cock in her. Dude will get to grope her manly little tits and rub all over her midget body."

Angrily, Santana grabbed her arm. "Just shut up!"

"And he'll have a stiff erection that won't compare to the strap-on in your drawer, I'm sure," the dancer continued on as if she never heard her. "If he doesn't blow his load early, he will make it to the sacred land and fuck that little pussy of hers."

The slap resonated loud in the loft. Santana stumbled back in shock at her reaction. Cassandra merely rubbed her reddening cheek. "Ah, Rosario, there is that fire and passion I was searching for."

"I, uh, what?" the Latina responded in confusion. 

The dancer quickly stripped herself and stood before the other woman. "At the studio the other day, you got all the fun. It's my turn to return the favor, babe." 

"I don't even like you," the brunette hissed, averting her eyes. "Besides, I'm a top. I do the fucking."

Cassandra stepped closer, playing with the strap of the other girl's wife beater. "You'll like me when we're done." Her lips darted out to graze the expanse of Santana's lightly muscled bicep. 

The brunette jerked away as if burned, eyes avoiding the nude form pressed against her. "What if I don't want this?"

The blonde chuckled to herself, glancing down to observe dark hard nipples straining against the white material. "It's obvious you want this, Dora the Explorer." Licking her lips, Cassandra dipped her right hand between them to aggressively cup Santana's core through her sweats. 

"Unf," the brunette grunted at the contact. 

"You might as well give in," Cassandra goaded, fingers tickling away at the Latina's clothed center. "I want you, I'm gonna have you, and Schwimmer will never be interested. You mean nothing to her. Just an afterthought, like your high school girlfriend. Bridget, was it? They've both abandoned you for dick. Face it, Lopez, the women in your life will always leave you," she taunted cruelly. "You'll never be enough. You don't have a penis to satisfy the girls you care about. Brittany, Quinn, Berry...shall I go on? Or are there other girls you left by the wayside?" The blonde laid her nude form back on the couch, spreading her legs lewdly to reveal a glistening center. 

"Fuck you!" Santana vehemently cursed, launching herself at the piece of furniture and laying herself atop Cassandra angrily. 

"Maybe you'll want to strap it on for a moment to feel butch and powerful. Maybe then you'll feel like Brittany chose you over Sam, or Quinn preferred you to Puck, or even that Rachel picked you over Finn," Cassandra taunted as she reached up and pulled hard at the Latina's hair. "Let's not forget that your ditzy high school girlfriend turned you down for a boy not once, but twice." She tipped her head back lustfully as she felt the Latina's tan hand grip the pale skin of her hip. "Jesus, Lezpez, you're such a failure that your girls always leave you for the d."

Santana faltered at this. Her hand hesitated in its voyage south at the mention of her past failings. "You don't know what you're talking about." Her anger flowed within her red-hot at the other woman's words, but she restrained herself as best she could, fingers hesitantly skating across sculpted abs. "You're pissing me off, you bottle blonde bitch."

The dancer smiled wickedly and guided the other girl's hand straight to her clit. "Lopez, get me off and I'll tongue-fuck your tasty little pussy while you call out to whatever girl you want, even if its not me. Make me see stars and I'll stretch that tight cunt of yours with my fingers." Cassandra craned her neck to nip at the column of the brunette's throat. "I can feel your anger brewing. Don't hold back, baby. I love your fire."

Santana bit back a moan at the painful pleasure from the instructor's teeth. Her fingertips swirled eagerly around the stiff nub, dipping down to the other girl's entrance to gather sticky wetness. She slid a single slim fingertip into Cassandra's pussy and pulled out in order to smear the copious excitement onto the other woman's throbbing clit. "You like that, baby?" she rasped, ready to return the earlier taunting bestowed upon her.

Cassandra's back arched at the contact. Santana's fingers pinched her clit eagerly. "Mmmm, yes, babe! Make me cum." The Latina's lips smothered anything else she might say as their mouths collided hard, all teeth and tongue. The pair kissed furiously, Cassandra's fingers digging almost painfully at the back of the brunette's neck. 

"Shit," the dancer gasped, biting Santana's plump bottom lip enticingly. "I'm close," she admitted, her breaths coming in low pants. 

"Cum for me, blondie," Santana coaxed, massaging the other woman's clit roughly. "You like my fire? Here it is, you Kate Hudson wannabe! Take it!" Tan fingers slammed hard into her opening and curled just as a perfect set of white teeth bit down on a pert pink nipple. 

Her body froze and tensed, back rising off the couch while her lower half crashed into Santana's hand. 

"Ugh, yes, Lopez!" Cassandra called out, climaxing blissfully as her nipple left Santana's hot mouth with a pop. 

The blonde came down from her high slowly, grabbing onto the Latina's strong shoulders as she did. "Fuck, Chiquita Banana, you wore me out," Cassandra managed, burying her face into the other girl's sweaty neck. The pair vaguely heard the loft door open and footsteps come toward them. 

"What is the meaning of this!" Rachel Berry screeched angrily as she entered the loft and spied the unlikely couple. 

Santana scrambled to cover Cassandra's nudity, "Rachel, it's not what it looks like!"

In a stark contrast, Cassandra casually stretched out her limbs and swatted the Latina away. "Schwimmer, it's exactly what it looks like," she stated smugly while wrapping an arm around the other girl's waist. "Your roomie fucked me into oblivion. More than once."

"Rach, let me explain!" Santana pleaded, extricating herself from Cassandra's hold. 

"Santana, I'm utterly confused about the protocol for this situation," Rachel stated, her eyes sweeping over the two women. "I've told you repeatedly how much I abhor Cassandra July, yet you, as my so-called best friend, have intercourse with my tormenter?"

The Latina seemed to shrink at the other brunette's words. "Rach, I can explain! Really!"

"Please do, BFF," the small brunette cut in sarcastically, drawling out the letters. 

Santana struggled for words, floundering momentarily. "She, uh, came by and..." she cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. 

Shamelessly, the blonde placed a kiss onto the Latina's neck, adding a bit of teeth for fun. "Bilbo, Lezpez here came to me to defend your honor, as misguided as she was. So cute and butch, I must admit. I just couldn't resist her lesbian swagger. She's so fucking hot, especially since she's suppressing her feelings for a certain girl." A condescending smirk followed this statement. 

Rachel's mind swirled. Who was Santana crushing on? Brittany, again? Quinn, again? Dani? Some other girl? 

"Imagine my surprise when our favorite little spicy Latina got all upset that you went on a date with some guy. For some reason, she seems to like you, short-stack," Cassandra continued on. 

"Shut the fuck up," Santana hissed, glaring at the blonde. 

Rachel looked on uncertainly. "Tana, what is she saying?"

Cassandra tugged at the waist of Santana's loose sweats with an amused look on her face. "Streisand, wake up! Mexican Barbie wants you. You should be grateful such a hottie is interested!"

Rachel and Santana locked eyes briefly, both blushing. 

Cassandra rolled her eyes violently. "You two are going to be difficult, aren't you? Berry is creaming her granny panties, while Dora the Explorer here is bunching up her flannel boxers at the idea of loving you up." The brunettes in question continued to watch one another bashfully. 

Sighing deeply, the dancer grabbed at the back of each girls' head. "Kiss, bitches. Obviously I have to kick-start this threesome into gear." She forced the roommates to tentatively peck lips. 

Rachel's eyelids fluttered briefly before her eyes widened. "Threesome?!"

"It's on, Frodo. We're doing this. Bitchy Barbie here has fucked me quite well, now it's your turn."

Rachel met the Latina's gentle brown eyes. "San?"

"Only if you want to, estrella," the Latina replied softly, rubbing her thumb along the diva's delicate cheekbone. 

Cassandra interrupted their moment, "Lopez, babe, we gonna fuck or what?"

Rachel glared at her for interrupting. "Forgive me for needing time to process. I've never been in this position before. While I'm not gay, my fathers and best friends are, so I'm new to this."

"Berry, take it easy. Me and Shakira will guide you through it," the dancer answered. "Live a little."

The shorter brunette took a deep breath. "Ok."

**Author's Note:**

> For the Glee Kink Prompt: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/45450.html?thread=61488010#t61488010


End file.
